Father Figure
by E.Madden
Summary: A rape case involving a popular television star leads Olivia to meet a man who claims he is something she never had growing up. Her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit _characters.**

**Summary: **A rape case involving a popular television star leads Olivia to meet a man who claims he is something she never had growing up. Her father.

**Author's Note: **This will be my second fan fiction story for _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. _My first _SVU _story was titled _Trust _and it was my first fan fic ever. Please enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated. Note: This is not a sequel to _Trust._

**Chapter One**

**Anne's Pastries and Coffee House**

**221 Adams Street**

**Monday, May 5th, 2006**

**6:15 am**

The soothing smell of fresh coffee filled the air of the corner store. It was a welcoming smell for a blustery Monday morning and it was always enjoyable. It was quiet in the coffee house and normally always was. Few people sat in there due to the fact that there was a _Starbucks _and donut shop across the street. This store had the best tasting coffee for at a lower price, though, which was why Olivia Benson entered it.

She sat herself down at the counter in a tall wooden seat that squeaked every time she shifted in it. She had woken up at four and couldn't get back to sleep. She went out for a run and then came home and showered, got ready for work, and then left for the coffee house.

"What could I get you, dear?" asked an old woman who stood on the other side of the counter in a simple apron that mothers would wear around the house. The store did not have their employees wear specific clothes nor ridiculous hats. They were laid back and benevolent and always treated customers as if they were family.

"Coffee, two sugars and some cream on the side," Olivia answered tiredly.

"You sound like you had a rough night," noted the woman. Her voice was the typical voice of a grandmother who cooked for the whole neighborhood. It was warm and it somehow made a person comfortable with revealing everything about them.

"Just a sleepless one," Olivia explained. The woman turned around and began making the coffee but she continued her conversation.

"Tough job?" asked the woman.

Olivia grinned to herself. "You could say that."

"Well," said the woman, "If you'd like, you could come back here at seven and I'll make you some tea you can take home. It'll sure put you to sleep."

"I'd appreciate that," said Olivia. "I can't promise I'll be here though. My job doesn't really let me run on a schedule."

"Well whenever you get the chance, dear." The woman finished the coffee and added the right amount of sugar. She glanced at Olivia. "I think you should make it a little more. You're going need enough to keep you through the day."

"Go right ahead."

The woman added more sugar to Olivia's coffee and then gave it to her. She came back with the cream and placed it next to her along with a white napkin. Olivia poured some of the cream into her coffee.

"So what do you do Miss..." The woman waited for her name.

"Olivia. Olivia Benson. Well, I work for the Special Victims Unit. It's an elite squad that investigates..."

"I know," said the old woman. "It's rough work, isn't it?"

"It can be."

"I once had to go there," said the old woman. "I was raped by a man who was a friend of my mother's."

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright. They had me take birth control pills so I didn't get pregnant."

"Was the man ever convicted?"

"Yes," answered the woman. "He was sent to jail and I haven't seen or spoke to him since. Neither did my mother."

There was a silence that came between the two. Olivia sipped her coffee. It trickled down her throat and was as soothing as it's smell. Mostly everyone in the coffee shop had been making brief conversation if they had come with someone else. Some sat in silence, reading the newspaper or a book.

"My mother was raped," Olivia told the old woman. Why Olivia said it, she did not know. It was the old woman's voice. The welcoming, comforting voice that allowed you to tell her your deepest secrets. Her voice and demeanor was trustworthy and it somehow made you believe that she had no need to tell anyone and she would not.

"I'm sorry," the woman said sympathetically after another brief silence.

"Don't be," said Olivia before taking a sip of her warm coffee. She swallowed. "It's why I'm here today."

"Did they ever find the man?" asked the woman.

"No," answered Olivia. "No they didn't."

"Well," said the old woman, "I strongly believe there is a reason for everything. Now, don't take this the wrong way but, maybe there is a reason why he wasn't caught. Maybe God has an event this man must go through before being caught. Maybe the man's dead, who knows?"

"He probably is dead. I wouldn't care." There was another silence and Olivia stood up. "Thank you for the coffee." She paid the woman.

"Have a safe day, Olivia Benson," said the old woman.

"You too..." Olivia glanced at the woman's name tag on her apron which she had not noticed through the whole conversation. "Pattie." The woman smiled at her. Olivia exited the coffee shop and walked onto the sidewalk.

It was the middle of spring but it felt as though summer was already here. Thankfully, it was windy. Olivia sipped her coffee in the Styrofoam cup as she headed toward her car. The streets were slightly empty. Olivia looked at her watch. It was 6:39. She had twenty-one minutes until she had to be at the precinct. She had nowhere else to go so she decided to go in early.

**Special Victims Unit**

**6:50 am**

It seemed as though Olivia was not the only one who did not get much sleep last night. Detective Odafin Tutuola was also in the precinct. He sat at his desk doing paper work and his eyes we nearly closed.

"Hey Fin," greeted Olivia. Fin nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of her voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah," answered Fin. "Had a rough night," he explained.

"You and me both," said Olivia. She put her coffee cup on her desk and sat down at it. "Anyone else in?"

"Captain is," said Fin. "That's all. He told me we're getting a new detective."

"What?" asked Olivia who was surprised she hadn't heard the news yesterday.

"He claims he found out today," explained Fin. "He said he doesn't know much about 'em. He's coming from the Major Case Squad in Manhattan."

"So it's another guy?" asked Olivia.

"Yup," answered Fin.

"You'd think they'd hire another female detective by now."

"You're one of a kind." Fin grinned.

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't true."

Detective Munch entered the Precinct. He too managed to grab a cup of coffee before reaching work. He also managed to grab a donut.

"Didn't bother to buy me one?" joked Fin.

"I'm not made of money," answered the senior detective and he took a bite of his honey glazed donut. "Why are you in so early? I always get here before you."

"Couldn't sleep," explained Fin simply as he returned to his paperwork.

"And what's your excuse?" he asked Olivia before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Same," said Olivia.

"It must have been the full moon." Munch retired to his desk and finished up his donut when Captain Cragen walked in.

"Morning," he greeted to the three detectives. He made his way to the coffee machine and began making a cup for himself.

"Where's Elliot?" asked Munch.

"His daughter's graduating today," answered Cragen. "He won't be in until later. Any news on that missing teenagers case?"

"Well the Brooklyn Special Victims Unit doesn't seem to be doing any better than we were," answered Munch. "They still can't find that Junior High bus driver."

"Probably jumped the boarder," suggested Fin.

"He wasn't Mexican," reminded Munch.

"Doesn't matter."

"Captain," said Olivia. Cragen turned around and then followed Olivia's gaze to the entrance of the precinct. A teenage girl stood there. She was slowly walking and her make up was running down her bloodshot eyes. She was stiff as she made her way through the nearly empty precinct. Her clothes were scantily clad and she looked as though she had ran through a hurricane. Her blonde hair was a mess. She stopped when reaching their desks. Her figure was terribly thin and her skin was pale.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Olivia.

The teenage girl shook her head.

"Where are your parents?" Olivia asked in a comforting voice. She rose from her desk.

"Probably looking for me," the girl mumbled out. She talked as if she hadn't spoken a word in years. Her voice was hoarse. Her lipstick was smudged on her cracked lips. She had to have come from a late night party of some sort.

"Why are they looking for you? Why aren't you home?"

"I've been missing the past three days," answered the girl.

**7:13 am**

"Her name's Alexa Stewart," explained Olivia who handed Cragen a missing flier with the girl's picture on it. She looked much more alive on the flier. "She was last seen three nights ago at a party. Guests from the party didn't say much about her. They said she left early. She's only sixteen."

"Where are her parents?" asked Cragen.

"Munch is calling them now," answered Olivia.

"Do you want to talk with her?" asked Cragen. "Maybe, get something out of her."

"I'll try," said Olivia. She made her way to the room where Alexa was being held. She opened the door and saw that the girl was sitting staring out the window into the big city. She did not move when Olivia opened the door. She remained on the couch, staring.

The room was furnished as home-like as possible. It contained a table, two couches, a chair and a bed. There were several books around the room for all different ages. There was bathroom that came off from the room.

"How are you?" asked Olivia.

The girl did not answer and continued to act as if she still did not notice Olivia's presence. Olivia sat on the couch across from her's.

"Could you tell me what happened to you?" Olivia asked after a moment of silence. The girl still did not respond or make any movement.

"Alexa," said Olivia, "if you don't tell me what happened I'm not going to be able to help. You came here for help didn't you?"

The girl nodded and eventually turned to Olivia. Her blue eyes were still red. She looked scared and hopeless as her eyes and Olivia's connected.

"What happened at the party?" asked Olivia.

"I can't..." whispered the girl.

"You can," said Olivia. "You can tell me anything."

"You don't understand though," explained the girl. She coughed into her elbow and regained her voice a bit more. "I can't tell you."

"Alexa, we won't be able to help you. I want to help you. I'm here to help you. That's what my job is for. Now tell me, what happened at the party and what happened to you."

The girl swallowed hard and turned away from Olivia. She stared at the carpeted floor for a bit before speaking. "I was invited to the party by this girl, Tina Steele. She's really rich and she owns a huge house. It was a pool party and everyone in the school was going. Her parents weren't going to be home. I had my parents drop me off at the mall with friends and I told her I'd call when I wanted to be picked up. My friends and I went off into the mall and met two seniors we knew from school. They took us to the party. I got there and everyone was having a good time." The girl stopped.

"And then what happened?" asked Olivia.

"I don't want to..." cried Alexa, her eyes began watering up.

"You need to tell me," explained Olivia. "I want to help but I can't do anything unless you tell me what happened."

"People were drinking," Alexa blurted out. "They were drinking and...and...smoking weed. Everyone was either drunk or high or getting drunk or something and then my friend gave me a beer and told me to drink it." She began crying. "And I did." Her crying became louder. "I drank the whole thing. And then I had another and another until I was so drunk I couldn't walk from one side of the room to the other." She put her head in her hands in an attempt to muffle her cries but it didn't work. Olivia placed a consoling hand on her back for support. The girl's cries died down a bit and then she looked at Olivia.

"When you're ready," said Olivia. "You can continue."

The girl inhaled. "I don't remember really what happened next," admitted Alexa. "I was being carried up the stairs. At first I didn't know who it was but then I saw his face. It was Kurt Steele."

"The television star?" asked Olivia.

Alexa nodded. "He's Tina's cousin. She told everyone he was coming which was why so many people came. I hadn't seen him that whole time until then. Then I remember lying in a bed. It was a large bed. I sat up and saw that the room was empty. It was one of the guest rooms. I was so exhausted that I laid back down. The room was spinning and I didn't feel good so I got up and went to the bathroom. I threw up and as I was throwing up someone came and held back my hair. It was Kurt again. When I stopped he helped me rinse out my mouth with mouth wash and he had me brush my teeth. After I was done he came at me." The girl paused and closed her eyes. A tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"What did he do?" asked Olivia.

The girl gulped. "He kissed me," muttered Alexa. "And I let him. And I kissed him back.." She began weeping again. "He lifted me from the floor and he carried me to the bed. He continued kissing me while he was on top of me. He then tore off his shirt and I kissed his body." Her words soon became barely comprehendible as she sobbed. "He then lifted my shirt over my head. He then unbuttoned his jeans and that's when I tried to get away. He pulled me back underneath him and I couldn't get away. He then removed his pants and reached up my skirt. I clawed at his back but he still wouldn't let me go. I started screaming but nobody heard me because the music was too loud downstairs. He pulled my underwear down and I told him to stop and that he was hurting me. He didn't listen. He told me to stop crying and that he knew I liked it. He then took off his underwear and...and he raped me." She began bawling and Olivia cradled her in her arms. "He...he...then left the room and left me on the bed. I grabbed my clothes and put them on and ran downstairs. My friend saw me and asked me what was wrong. I told her that I was raped and that I was going to call the cops. She told me...I couldn't because so many people were underage and drinking and doing drugs and that I'd get too many people in trouble. So I left. I didn't want to go home. I couldn't face my parents. They would have been so angry at me for lying. And nobody would believe that Kurt Steele raped me." Her bawling increased.

"I believe you, Alexa," said Olivia.

"I came here because I knew I couldn't live on the street any longer. I had to get help," said Alexa through her cries. "I didn't know what else to do besides go here."

"You came to the right place." Alexa muffled her tears into Olivia's shoulder and Olivia kept her arms around the young girl.

**7:42 am**

Alexa's parents had reached the precinct and were now in the room with her and she explained to them where she had been and what had happened. Olivia stood outside looking in on the room as Mrs. Carrie Stewart cried and Mr. Joseph Stewart placed a comforting arm around her.

Captain Cragen approached Olivia. "Munch and Fin are heading over to Alexa's high school to talk to Tina Steele and Alexa's _friends._ Would you like to go?"

"Yeah." Through the window Olivia saw Alexa run into her parents arms and she began crying. She looked so helpless in her parents arms. Olivia, like all the victims she met, felt sympathy for her. Olivia knew well that it was her job to bring justice for the victims and like all her other cases, she was going to try her hardest to convict the perpetrator, Kurt Steele and to help the victim, Alexa Stewart. What Olivia did not know was how close Kurt Steele was to her or where this case would lead her. Olivia did not know that this would be the most important case of her career that it would forever change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Saint Andrew's High School**

**8:03 am**

"So you found her?"

"Actually, she found us," explained Olivia.

"Oh thank the lord," said the headmistress of Saint Andrew's High School. "She is an extraordinary girl. Gets A's in all her classes and I never had to speak with her. It's a shame that she was taken advantage of. She most definitely did not deserve it."

"Bad things happen to good people," said Fin.

"Could you tell us who her friends are?" asked Munch. "We'd like to ask some of them a couple of questions."

"Yes, she's very good friends with Francie Durden and Brenda Indo. Would you like me to call them down here?" asked the headmistress.

"Do it one at a time, that would be wonderful, sister," said Munch. "And could you also call down Tina Steele. We'd like to speak with her as well."

**8:09 am**

Munch sat in the empty cafeteria with Francie Durden. She was a brunette who was very pretty. She had a dark, natural tan. She fiddled with her uniform skirt when she discovered that Munch was a detective from the Special Victims Unit and constantly did so throughout the questioning.

"So could you tell me about Tina Steele's partylast Friday?" asked Munch.

Francie, who Munch could tell would not be able to lie to save her life, shifted in her seat. "Sure. Tina had a party and invited a lot of kids from the school. A lot of people came because she was popular. She's the prettiest junior and she was the homecoming queen."

"Well that's sure to go to her head," said Munch.

"Yeah," Francie stumbled out. She realized what she had said. "I mean no, she...well, she's always been nice to me."

"Tell me about the party," said Munch.

"Well we didn't want our parents knowing, Brenda, Alexa, and I, so we had Alexa's parents drop us off at the mall and then two seniors gave us a ride to the party."

"What are their names?"

"Brad Belluck and Tony Pizzeria."

"So what did you do at the party?"

"We had pizza and we danced to music." Munch could read her like a book.

"Really? Well I heard that there was some alcohol at the party. Was there?"

"I didn't drink any of it, I swear! I promise! Please don't tell my parents, they'll..."

"Don't worry. Now tell me what happened with Alexa."

"Brenda handed her a beer and told her to drink it. Alexa drank it and then had another. She got drunk and her speech was slurred when I talked to her and told her to stop. She didn't listen so I avoided her. Then I saw her pass out on the floor. That's when Kurt Steele walked in."

"The singer?"

"No, he's an actor."

"Same difference, go on."

"He lifted her from the ground and carried her upstairs. All the girls got jealous, especially Brenda. After a long time he came back down and began flirting with other girls. He and Brenda made out a lot. Soon afterwards I saw Alexa coming down the stairs. I came up to her and saw that she was crying. She told me that she had been raped."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"Because I didn't want people to hate her. If she called the cops and they came and saw that everyone was drunk and doing drugs they'd all be arrested. Nobody would ever talk to her again."

"So you risked her safety to protect her reputation and popularity?"

"I know it seems dumb but I thought it was the best thing. I'm sorry. I mean, she was flat out drunk. She could barely talk. In the back of my mind, I thought she was lying."

"When you were first asked by the police about Alexa's whereabouts what did you say?"

"I told them I didn't know where she went. I wasn't lying. I saw her leave and I tried to follow her but she yelled at me and told me to stay away from her. I told Brenda what happened and she said that Kurt would never do something like that even though she had just met him that night. She said that Kurt wouldn't waste her time on girls like Alexa. Brenda was too drunk to understand anything. I walked home after that."

**8:33 am**

Fin now sat in the empty cafeteria with Brenda Indo. She was thin and through a brief conversation Fin discovered she was on the school's soccer team. Her hair was unnaturally blonde and her dark brown roots were visible. She wore an excess amount of makeup and she constantly snapped her gum.

"So tell me about Tina Steele's party," said Fin.

"What's there to tell?" asked Brenda.

"Was it a fun party?" asked Fin

"It was alright, nothing exciting," Brenda casually answered. She was not as overt with her emotions as Francie. It would take some effort by Fin to crack her open.

"Did you have drinks there?"

"Soda, yeah." She took a look at her nails as she inflated a bubble with her gum and popped it.

"Was there alcohol at the party?"

"I don't know."

"Really? Well your friends Francie and Alexa both claim there was."

"I told you," said Brenda who had lost her temper quite easily, "I didn't see any alcohol. I didn't drink any."

"Well both Francie and Alexa claim you handed Alexa a beer. Is that true?"

Brenda looked appalled. "No. Beer's gross anyway."

"So you've tasted it?"

"No. But it looks gross."

"Let me tell you something Miss Indo. I don't believe any of that bullshit coming out of your mouth. It's two stories against one so why don't you admit that you gave Alexa a beer."

Brenda crossed her arms and turned away from Fin. "Alright fine, I gave her a beer. But I didn't give her a second one or a third one, she chugged those herself."

"Well Alexa has you to thank for being raped," said Fin.

"Oh please, she wasn't raped. She's faking it."

"Yeah and I'm sure to make it seem more real she ran away for three nights and lived on the streets with barely any food. She lost about fifteen pounds."

"Good, she needed to shed some of her belly fat."

"You're a terrible friend. What makes you not believe her? That actor boyfriend of yours? Does he even talk to you? Or was your whole date at the party a one night thing?"

"Shut up! I don't care what you think he did not rape Alexa. She's an attention whore who needs all the sympathy she can get!"

"So what do you think Mr. Steele and Alexa were doing upstairs during that whole time, huh? You think they were just hanging out?"

"She passed out," Brenda told Fin. "He was probably making sure she didn't swallow her own vomit."

"So you didn't ask him?"

"No. It didn't and still does _not_ matter. She wasn't raped."

"I'll be the one to personally tell you she _was _after her rape kit is done."

**9:53**

Tina Steele seemed like an exact replica of Brenda. They both chewed gum and wore pounds of makeup. Tina had light red hair with blonde streaks in it. She had on a fake orange tan. She glossed her lips several times while Olivia got information about her.

"We found Alexa," said Olivia.

"Really?" exclaimed Tina in the most heedless way possible. She clearly did not care but she attempted in sounding like she did. "That's good, tell her I said "Hey"."

"Wouldn't you like to know how she is?" asked Olivia. "Weren't you two friends?"

"More like acquaintances. We talked occasionally in Spanish and History. She's really pretty."

"Tina did your parents know that you were throwing a party when they were gone?" asked Olivia.

"Of course they did. Besides, the neighbors would have told." She might have been terrible at displaying false concern but the girl was quick on her feet.

"Did they know that there was going to be alcohol and drugs at the party?"

"There wasn't alcohol and just a couple of friends were smoking," explained Tina who crossed her legs.

"Alright, just making sure because the two other detectives I work with are heading to your house to talk with your parents." Tina's face dropped but she quickly removed the grimace and took out a mirror. "They are also getting bed sheets from the guest room on the second floor of your house."

"Why?" asked Tina.

"Well, Alexa was raped in the guest room," Olivia explained.

"What!" Tina turned away from the mirror and leaned in as if Olivia just uncovered a piece of the best high school gossip. She did not seem bothered with the fact that someone was raped in her house. She just wanted names.

"Alexa claims your cousin Kurt raped her."

"Are you serious?" asked Tina doubting what Olivia had said. She sat back and looked back in her mirror, quickly losing interest in the matter. "Don't get me wrong, Alexa's really pretty and all but Kurt wouldn't go after her. Her boobs are too small and she barely has an ass. Besides why would Kurt need to rape some one. Every girl wants him. He could just ask instead of forcing someone."

"So you think Alexa's lying?" asked Olivia.

"Of course." She put her mirror back in her purse.

"Francie Durden disagrees."

Tina waved her hand as if disregarding Francie's beliefs. "That girl will believe anything she hears. You could probably tell her Alexa grew a third arm too and she'd believe you. Seriously, Alexa's lying. She wasn't raped. Besides she was too drunk to..." Her voice trailed off and she muttered a "Shit" underneath her breath.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so there was alcohol."

"Not a lot," said Tina. "As I was saying, she would be too drunk to remember anything anyway. She could barely say her name let alone remember if someone raped her. She's lying, that's all there is to it."

**The Residence of Mr. And Mrs. Steele**

**23rd Oak Avenue**

**10:00 am**

"What do you mean someone was _raped _in our guest room?" asked Mrs. Rebecca Steele alarmingly.

"Your daughter had a party last Friday while you were away," explained Munch.

"That's absurd," exclaimed Mr. Charles Steele. "Our Tina would never do such a thing. She's responsible."

"Sure doesn't seem like it," said Fin. "There was underage drinking at the party along with illegal drugs."

"This is an outrage!" said the distressed Mrs. Steele who sat down at a couch in the living room. "I cannot believe this." Mr. Charles Steele sat beside her and attempted to comfort her by placing his arm around her.

"We're very sorry, officers," said Mr. Steele. "This is not like our daughter."

"Don't worry about it. We would just like to take your bed sheets from the guest room on the second floor."

"Go right ahead," said Mr. Steele. Mrs. Steele began wallowing and she placed her head against her husband's chest. "Oh, detectives," he called before Munch and Fin left the room. The two turned around. "Who...who was the victim?"

"Alexa Stewart. She goes to school with your daughter," answered Munch.

"And who raped her?"

Munch inhaled. "Your nephew, Kurt." Mrs. Steele, who had stopped crying for a moment began wailing furiously. Munch and Fin retrieved the bed spread and placed it in a safe container and left the Steele residence.

**Special Victims Unit**

**10:18 am**

Alexa Stewart was sent to Medical Examiner Melinda Warner for a rape kit along with the clothes she was wearing the night of the party. The bed sheets were sent to CSU for further investigation.

Olivia was sitting in the precinct at her desk. Her partner Elliot Stabler had exited from the Captain's office. She wasn't expecting him to be there.

"When's the graduation?" asked Olivia.

"It's at six," explained Elliot. "I decided to stop by. Captain told me about the rape case. Hopefully I'll be back in time to help."

"Don't rush over here when it's over," Olivia said. "Enjoy some time with your daughter."

"I will," said Elliot. "So what do you think about the case?"

"I believe her. She can't fake something like that," said Olivia. "Unfortunately for her this is going to be all over the news and it'll be the on the front page of every newspaper in the United States."

"Yeah," said Stabler. "My younger daughter watches his show. He has quite a fan base."

"It's going to be rough," said Olivia. "This is going to be one of the most difficult cases we've ever faced."

"Are you worried?" asked Stabler.

"I'm worried for her. She's going to have reporters at her house. She's going to get email threats from Kurt Steele fans, from classmates. Her life is going to be hell. I want to do whatever I can for her."

"You will," said Stabler. "We both will."

Olivia smiled at him. "Go spend some time with your daughter. She only graduates from high school once."

"See you soon," said Stabler as he exited.

"I hope not," called Olivia to him. He turned around and grinned before exiting the precinct.

Now Olivia just had to wait for the evidence from the M.E. and CSU. It was unlikely that she would receive any evidence from them today. Quite possibly, the examination would be done tomorrow. She hoped that the case would run more smoothly than it sounded. Unfortunately, her hopes would do no good and the case was going to be more troublesome than she expected.

**Anne's Pastries and Coffee House**

**221 Adams Street**

**6:03 pm**

The rest of the day had been uneventful which Olivia was grateful for. Her morning had been quite enough for her for one day. She decided to take this case one day at a time rather than attempting to do everything all at once. It tended to get difficult and stressful that way.

Olivia headed back to Anne's and walked in. It was dark and only a few of the lights were still on. It still smelled of freshly brewed coffee. Nobody was in there except Pattie who was cleaning up tables with the news on. Thankfully the news had not discovered Alexa's allegations on Kurt Steele. She knew it would eventually it be on every news station.

"Why good evening," greeted Pattie. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Neither did I," said Olivia who took the same seat she sat in that morning.

"Was it a rough day?" asked Pattie.

"A rough morning. The rest of the day was quiet," said Olivia. "I was sent home early and I decided to stop by and see if you'd still be able to make me some of that tea."

"Of course I can," said Pattie who made her way behind the counter to start up the stove. "I rarely get customers at this time. Heck, I rarely get them at all nowadays with those other stores across the way."

"Well I'll always come here rather than those other stores for coffee and tea."

"Thank you. So what occurred this morning?"

"I really not suppose to talk about it. A girl claims she was raped at a party, that's all I can really say."

"Do you believe her?"

"I do. She ran away after she was raped and she was missing since Friday night. I don't think a teenager would fake something like that. Yet again, I might be wrong."

"Well, go with what your heart tells you."

"I try."

"I don't mean to pester you with more questions but does the girl know who raped her?" asked Pattie after some silence.

"She does. The medical examiner is going over her rape kip and clothes. If his semen is found, we'll arrest him. It's unlawful sexual intercourse with a minor at least."

"It's a shame," said Pattie.

"It is." Another silence remained between them briefly but it was far from awkward. Both were lost in their own thoughts that they almost forgot the other was there with them until the tea kettle whistled. Pattie came over to it and turned off the stove. She poured the hot water into a Styrofoam cup along with a tea bag. She added some sugar for flavor and then covered the cup and handed it to Olivia.

"Thank you," said Olivia.

"Your welcome. Rest well," Pattie said.

"I will." Olivia exited the store and got back into her car. She drove home to her apartment.

**Olivia's Apartment**

**Tuesday, May 6th, 2006**

**12:08 am**

Olivia had become drowsy after she had drank the warm tea when arriving home. She showered, barely awake, and then threw herself onto her bed. Within minutes she was asleep dreaming.

At 12:08 the phone rang and awoke Olivia instantly. She was a light sleeper and the faintest sounds woke her. She opened her eyes and saw her room in a blur. She didn't bother to rub her eyes to regain her sight she just reached for her cell phone. After searching around for it for a couple of seconds on her end table, she grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Detective Benson?" said a voice.

"Yes?"

"It's Joseph Stewart, Alexa's father."

Olivia sat up quickly.

"Is Alexa alright?" asked Olivia, concerned at the tone of his voice.

"Physically, yes. Could you please come over here."

"Of course."

"I called your Captain, he's coming too."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Olivia hung up and got dressed. She made a slight attempt to brush her hair and did not put on any makeup. She rushed out the door with her car keys and headed over to the Stewart Residence.

**The Stewart Residence**

**108 Todd Drive**

**12:15 am**

When Olivia had reached the Stewart Residence, Captain Cragen was already there with the family. They were all sitting in the living room where Alexa explained to Olivia and Cragen what happened and why the sudden phone call.

"I came home and took a shower and had some lunch and dinner. After dinner at about six o'clock I went on my computer to check my email. I found... threats...about thirty of them," explained Alexa.

"They were horrific," said Mrs. Stewart. "I couldn't believe that kids her age would say things like that to her."

"We've gotten phone calls too," said Mr. Stewart. "The phone's been ringing since seven and it stopped just recently."

"What did some of the emails say?" asked Cragen.

"I printed a few out," Mr. Stewart told Cragen and Olivia. He handed pieces of paper to the Captain who handed one to Olivia. They were printed directly off the screen. Olivia read:

_You stupid slut. Stop being such an attention whore, Kurt Steele would never rape an ugly-ass-bitch like you. You better not show up in school or your ass will be beat._

"We can trace who sent these emails," said Olivia.

"Don't bother," said Alexa. "They'll just hate me even more."

"Alexa, these people should be punished for these threats," said Olivia. "This isn't right and they shouldn't get away with this."

At that moment the phone rang. Mr. Stewart picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver. "Please stop calling my house," he said after a short pause. Cragen took the phone from Mr. Stewart.

"Hello?" he said into it and then he paused for a brief moment. "Before you go on your rampage of insults, I want to let you know that this is the police and we have this call traced. If you ever call this house again I'll have you arrested, you hear me you..." The other line hung up. Cragen put the phone back down.

"Alexa, you don't deserve this," said Olivia. "You know it. Now, if you really don't want me to, I won't take your computer. But, if this happens again then I'm going to have to. What these kids are doing is rude and they should not be allowed to do this without being punished. Do you understand?"

Alexa nodded.

"I don't think she'll be going to school tomorrow," suggested Mrs. Stewart.

"No, Mom," said Alexa. "I want to go. I'm going to have to face them all sooner of later. It might as well be sooner." Olivia admired Alexa's courage and she knew that this bravery would help her through the case. But this was only the beginning.

"Are you sure, honey?" asked Mrs. Stewart.

Alexa nodded.

"Fine, but if you ever want to come home you can call me at work."

"Thank you detectives," said Mr. Stewart.

"If anything happens, make sure to call," said Cragen.

"We will."

**End Note: **I'm glad to see a positive response from many of you. Thank you all for the reviews and _Mrs. Detective Billy Martin, _I didn't mean to write "Manhattan", thank you very much for pointing it out. I will eventually fix it.

I promise that Olivia's father will show up in the next chapter. These first two chapters were just suppose to be an exposition. Next chapter will be the beginning of the rising action. It will get good. Again, thank you all for the reviews and I will update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Special Victims Unit**

**9:47**

Today Olivia was not early. She had arrived late and was still very tired because of a lack of sleep. She had finished all the tea before her visit to the Stewart household and she had none left when she returned home. She tossed restlessly through the night and even attempted to make herself tea which did little to help her sleep. When she finally did close her eyes it seemed as though her alarm went off seconds later.

The first thing she asked was if the results of the rape kit had come in. Stabler told her that he did not know and that he had not seen Cragen that morning because he had been in his office with the new detective since he had entered.

Munch and Fin had not seen Cragen as well and neither of the three saw the new detective. They all waited outside the office at their desks. Olivia cared the least about the new detective although she was anxious to meet him. She just wanted to see if the lab results came in.

About five minutes later, Cragen exited his office followed by a young man. He was about the same height as Cragen maybe a bit taller. His hair was brown and barely combed and his bangs dangled above his green eyes. He was dressed in a suit but looked scruffy because of his stubble. He approached Olivia, Stabler, Fin, and Munch alongside Captain Cragen.

"Detectives," said Cragen. "This is our newest member to our squad. His name is Eric Armstrong."

Munch was the first to get up and shake hands with the new detective.

"John Munch," he introduced himself.

"Odafin Tutuola," greeted Fin shaking Armstrong's hand next.

"I'm Olivia Benson." He gently shook Olivia's hand and grinned at her. Stabler got up and approached the new detective. He stared at him for a while and extended his hand.

"Elliot Stabler," he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Armstrong who shook Elliot's hand firmly.

"Munch, I would like you to share with Detective Armstrong our current case," said Cragen. The phone rang from the Captain's office. Cragen walked to his office and answered it. He hung up after a few seconds and came back to the other detectives.

"The rape kit's done," informed Cragen.

**Medical Examination Lab for Sex Crimes**

**10:15 am**

Olivia stood anxiously with her partner, Elliot Stabler in the laboratory, waiting for M.E. Melinda Warner to come back with the rape kit results along with Alexa's clothing. Olivia had come as fast as possible, rushing Stabler with her. He said several times to her that the results were not going to disappear no matter what time they arrived.

In walked M.E. Warner. Olivia turned as she entered the room.

"The rape kit came back positive. There was bruises on her thighs and I found pieces of skin underneath her nails which matches to her claim that she clawed her attacker. There was semen on her clothes and I found some male pubic hair. CSU sent me over the results of their examination. They found the same pubic hair and semen."

Olivia turned to her partner who managed to make eye contact with her before she left the room. Stabler had worked with her enough to notice that she was angry.

"Thanks, doc," he said before exiting and he caught up with Olivia. Even the way she walked showed how much she had been aggravated.. "Liv, slow down. He's not going anywhere."

"We should have arrested him the minute she said his name," said Olivia.

"Liv, you know we had to make sure..."

"I don't care. I knew she was raped. She couldn't fake something like that. Her parents have probably already wondered why we haven't arrested him and are probably displeased with us. We should have gone and got the guy. Instead, he's still out there and he probably already has an alibi."

**Special Victims Unit**

**10:47 am**

"I didn't rape her. I don't even know her," said Kurt Steele in an attempt to reassure Olivia and Stabler as he stared at a photo of Alexa Stewart. "The only thing I did at the party was to make more of my cousin's friends come. She was afraid nobody was going to come." He was a young man, possibly in his early twenties. He was incredibly handsome and fit. He had a stubble around his face that was a light brown which was the same color as his short hair. His eyes were large and bright blue but they did not appear innocent at all to Olivia and Stabler. He was known for his bright eyes.

"So you didn't do this," said Stabler as he placed down pictures of Alexa's bruised body in an attempt to make Kurt feel terrible for what he had done.

"No," he answered after briefly glancing at the pictures and turning away from both detectives' glares. "She's obviously a little girl who is deprived of attention and this is how she wants to get it, by lying and saying that an actor raped her. I had no reason and still have no reason to rape her or anyone. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, making himself look more comfortable as he glanced at the two detectives.

"Fine," said Olivia. "Then let us have a DNA sample."

"No," he said defiantly. "You'll sell it off eBay or something."

"I have much better things to do with my life," assured Olivia with a agitated and unnatural smirk. "Now if your as innocent as you claim, then let us have a DNA sample."

"I want my lawyer and a phone call."

Olivia and Stabler left the room and met outside with Cragen and Armstrong who were watching through the one-sided window.Stabler shut the door behind them.

"This guy bothers me," informed Stabler. "A lot."

"Well then, don't let him," said Armstrong. "He'll use that to his advantage."

"He doesn't and won't have any advantage over me," snapped Stabler.

"I'm going to speak to Alexa and her parents," announced Olivia before Cragen could put in his thoughts. "Don't let this guy leave."

**The Stewart Residence**

**108 Todd Drive**

**11:15 am**

"Come in," said Mrs. Stewart who answered the door. She was dressed in a flowery shirt along with blue pants. By her outfit, Olivia could tell she was a nurse. She stepped aside and let Olivia in and she then shut the door. "Is everything okay?"

"The rape kit came back positive," informed Olivia. "There was semen on Alexa's clothes and on the bed sheets."

Mrs. Stewart swallowed hard and attempted to hold back a few tears.

"Is you husband home?" asked Olivia.

"No, he's in a meeting," explained Mrs. Stewart. "I probably won't be able to get a hold of him."

"What about Alexa?" asked Olivia.

"She's home. I picked her up from school."

"Is she alright."

"She hasn't told me anything. She went straight to her room."

"May I speak with her?"

"Of course." Mrs. Stewart lead Olivia to Alexa's bedroom door. She knocked. "Alexa, Detective Benson is here." In a few moments Alexa opened her bedroom door. Her eyes were watery and red. They were slightly swollen and it was clear how miserable she was feeling.

"Hi," she managed to mumble.

"Are you okay, Alexa?" asked Olivia.

"No," she answered. She headed back into her room and onto her bed. Olivia followed. Mrs. Stewart walked off deciding that it was better for them two just to talk.

"What happened?" asked Olivia who sat herself next to Alexa.

"I walked into school and everybody was staring at me and whispering. I tried to ignore it and I was doing pretty good until I got to my locker. Tina was there. She insulted me and told me that I was ugly. She walked away and when I opened my locker...tampons fell out and birth control pills and a flier for alcoholics anonymous. Everyone saw and started laughing. A teacher came by and helped me pick it all up and throw it away. I made it through my first two classes but then I got to lunch... Tina passed around a soup bowl and had people throw things in it. Some people spit in it and sneezed. And then she walked by me with her tray and tried to make it look like she accidentally spilled it on me. And it smelled terrible." Alexa fell down onto her pillow and began crying. "I smelt so bad and when I went to the nurse she had to cover her nose. She had to give me clothes to change into. I called my mom and she came to pick me up. I hate Tina. I hate my school. I don't want to go back." She began wailing into her pillow.

Olivia placed a hand on Alexa's back and began moving it up and down to comfort her. "We arrested Kurt," Olivia told her. "And we're going to make sure her gets punished for this. It will all go away but it isn't going to be easy. You understand that, right?"

Alexa nodded and then faced Olivia.

"We're going to get a DNA sample from him and if it matches the semen we found on your clothes and on the bed, he'll be put in jail. I promise."

**Special Victims Unit**

**11:36 am**

Olivia entered the precinct. Cragen looked up from where he stood and spotted her. He walked over to her.

"Is he still here?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah," answered Cragen. "His lawyer's in there with him."

Stabler joined the two in their conversation.

"I can't stand him," said Stabler.

"Who? Him or his lawyer?" asked Cragen.

"Both," said Stabler. "And his father."

"His father's here?" asked Olivia.

"His father's his manager or something," explained Stabler. "Daddy got him the best and most obnoxious defense attorney this side of the state." He retired to his desk.

"So he hasn't given up his DNA?" Olivia asked.

"Nope. Hasn't even contemplated it," informed Stabler.

"Maybe I can change his mind," said Olivia who began walking to the interrogation room.

"Better hurry up," called Stabler. "His lawyer is trying to get him to leave."

"I called Casey," said Cragen. Casey was the district attorney for SVU. "She'll be here soon."

Olivia entered the room and saw Kurt sitting smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him was an older man dressed expensively with his hands crossed. He was a bit podgy and he looked very cross. Standing was another man, probably about forty or so. He wore a suit and was clean cut and tall. His face was rugged and his eyes seemed tired.

"Where's Casey Novak?" asked the standing man.

"She'll be here soon," said Olivia. She turned to Kurt. "There's no smoking in here."

"And who might you be?" asked the old man sitting.

"I'm detective Olivia Benson," she introduced herself as Kurt put out his cigarette.

The old man's deposition changed dramatically but not obviously. He unfolded his arms and stared at Olivia. His mouth opened slightly as he sat up straight.

"Well then in that case," said the standing man who obviously was Kurt Steele's lawyer. "I don't want any detectives speaking to my client unless a district attorney is present. Is that clear?"

Olivia stared at the lawyer and recognized him. His name was Gregory Hallworth. He was a well known defense lawyer and one of the best in New York. Olivia had never saw him defend one of their suspects before.

"Alright, fine," said Olivia. She left the room and saw that the old man was still staring at her the same way he was before Hallworth spoke. Olivia ignored his gaze and left the room. Outside, Armstrong was standing there, arms folded.

"Tough lawyer," he said.

"Yeah," agreed Olivia.

"You know who his father is, don't you?" asked Armstrong.

"No," answered Olivia.

"Joseph Steele, owner of Steele airlines. The business I guess ran in the family for generations. Kurt's brother is next in line."

"How do you know that?" asked Olivia.

"Munch told me," answered Armstrong. "He did a little background check on the family."

Olivia stared at the three men in the room. Hallworth was taking to Kurt and he seemed a bit flustered. Kurt acted careless and he went for another cigarette. Hallworth snatched it away from him and threw it. Joseph Steele sat in his chair still deep in his own thoughts.

**11:45 am**

Casey entered the precinct with a suitcase that she placed on Olivia's desk. Olivia stood up as well as Stabler. Armstrong approached at the sight of someone he did not know.

"Is he still here?" asked Casey.

"Yup," answered Olivia. "His lawyer won't let anyone speak to him without you present."

"Who's his lawyer?" Casey asked.

"Gregory Hallworth," answered Olivia.

"Damn," muttered Casey. She then saw Armstrong and look inquisitively at him.

"Oh, this is our new detective, Eric Armstrong," introduced Olivia.

He extended a hand to Casey. "Please to meet you," said Armstrong.

"Likewise," said Casey. "Alright, let me talk to him." Olivia lead Casey to the interrogation room. Armstrong and Stabler followed. Olivia entered the room with Casey and she shut the door behind them.

"Good morning, Casey," greeted Hallworth.

"Morning," said Casey. "So Greg, what's the big problem here? All we're asking is for your client's DNA. If he's as innocent as he claims then why not do this to prove it?"

"My client strongly opposes your request," said Hallworth, "because he believes you'll use his DNA for your own necessities."

"Why? Because he's famous? That's absurd."

"But not against the law. If he wants to protect his DNA then he's allowed to do that."

"Fine," said Casey defiantly. "I'll get an order for him to surrender his DNA and you know that any judge will allow it. So, Greg, why don't you just save us and yourself the trouble and let us have his DNA?"

Hallworth turned to his client and then whispered something in his ear. Kurt look enraged but he kept himself under control.

"Fine," said Kurt. "You can have it."

"Good," said Casey with a false smile. "We'll have a medical examiner here in no time."

**12:31 am**

"Please open you mouth," said M.E. Warner to Kurt Steele a second time as she held a swab in her hand. Kurt Steele turned to his lawyer who stood near his father. Not far from them was Olivia with his arms crossed.

"Just do it," said Hallworth annoyed.

Kurt Steele begrudgingly obeyed and opened his mouth. With the utensil, M.E. Warner got saliva from Kurt Steele.

"Now that part wasn't so bad," said M.E. Warner who put the sample in a safe container which would later be examined. She then took out a pair of tweezers from a plastic container which had not been opened. "Now if you could please drop your pants and underwear."

"What?" said Kurt Steele, a bit outraged. He turned to his lawyer.

"They need a pubic hair," explained his lawyer.

"Hell no," Kurt said.

"Kurt just do it," commanded his lawyer who clearly was losing patience for his incompetent client. "You creating more trouble than there needs to be."

Kurt stood up from his seat and obeyed M.E. Warner.

**12:43 am**

Kurt Steele began exiting the precinct in a fury, followed by his lawyer and his father. Olivia watched Kurt exit before sitting down at her desk in a content mood. Hallworth followed Kurt out of the precinct. Joseph Steele came to the door and then stopped and turned around. He then headed back and over to Olivia.

"Excuse me," he said quite politely which was not expected of him.

Olivia turned around. "Yeah?"

"You said your name was Olivia Benson?" asked Joseph Steele.

"Yes," answered Olivia not understanding where his question was going.

"Was your mother's name Serena?"

Olivia paused and became confused. "Yes."

"Olivia, I know this is going to be hard for you to believe and I want you to let me explain. Olivia, I'm your father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the wait. I was on vacation and I did not get time to update before I left. Please enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**Special Victims Unit**

**May 7th, 2006**

**12:43 am**

"I don't know what kind of sick and twisted joke you are trying to play on me but I don't want to be a part of it," Olivia announced to Joseph Steele after he claimed he was her father. Olivia did not believe his confession for a second and she completely dismissed any possible chance that he was indeed her father. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to get back to working. Have a nice day." She turned down to her desk and pretended to do some paperwork.

Joseph Steele remained there, occasionally staring at Olivia and then scratching his head in frustration as to what to say next. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned more of his weight on one of his feet.

"Look," he said. "I know what I'm saying seems unlikely and ridiculous but you have to believe it. It's the truth, Olivia."

"Okay, listen," snapped Olivia. "You're bothering me incredibly right now and it takes a whole lot to bother me. So I'm going to ask you one more time, please, go away. If you don't, I'll have you removed."

Joseph's old eyes stared at her and she kept her gaze with him to show her seriousness. He looked defeated but it was clear he was not going to give up. As of now though, he could do nothing. He turned away from Olivia and headed out of the precinct.

That is when Stabler approached her.

"What did he want?" asked Stabler as he seated himself at his desk.

"To argue," answered Olivia.

"About what?" asked Stabler.

"About how his son is innocent and all that bull," answered Olivia. Her animosity and annoyance was recognizable but Stabler decided to not question her anymore. He saw how angry she had gotten after exiting the lab, he did not want to aggravate her more. They sat in silence for a while, Olivia failing to focus and Stabler worrying for her. The feeling of awkwardness was uncomfortable between them.

Finally, Olivia got up out of her seat and she broke the silence. "I'm going to get something to drink, like a coffee or something."

"Okay," said Stabler. "Do you want me to go or..."

"No it's okay," said Olivia. "I'll be back soon." She exited the precinct rubbing her temples and running a nervous hand through her hair.

Olivia in fact, did not go and get a drink. She made her way to a park not far from the precinct. It was a small park with green lush plants and bright blooming flowers. It had several benches along a cemented pathway and numerous trash cans to keep the park clean. Unfortunately, the sky above was now becoming cloudy and the sun began to disappear, thus taking away some of the beauty of the park.

There was a bench in the park where Olivia liked to sit specifically. It was a top a small hill and from the bench you could see the whole park, which was where it looked its best. Olivia sat there for hours just watching people stroll through without a care in the world and she longed for that freedom. Deep down, although she knew she should never, she sometimes wished she did not work for the Special Victims Unit. It was of course because of stress and some of things she saw. Despite this feeling, she knew that she was good at what she did and she helped a lot of people and she loved that feeling. The feeling she got in her stomach when a young child thanked her for making their lives safer. She was born to do this.

The bench reminded her how much she had on her plate. She rarely had time for herself.

Olivia made her way to the bench and found it empty as usual. She sat herself down and leaned an arm against the arm rest as she fiddled with her fingers. A strong breeze blew past her, causing her to shiver. Weather was not suppose to be like this as Spring was fading into Summer.

Olivia's eyes managed to close for comfort and let the wind glide across her face and through her hair. Despite the chill, it was comfortable. Her moment of time to herself did not last long.

"So you go here too?" said a voice.

Olivia's eyes shot open expecting to find Joseph Steele or Stabler but she found neither of the two. Instead, it was Eric Armstrong with his hands in his pockets and producing a bright smile.

"Occasionally," Olivia answered returning a small grin.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. She was not going to be rude to the new detective. Besides, the silence between them, if there was any, would be far less excruciating than a silence between her and Stabler.

"No, of course not. Sit," assured Olivia. He did so.

"Beautiful view," he commented.

"Yeah," agreed Olivia.

"So, Detective Benson," he said.

"You can call me Olivia," she said to him. "I prefer it anyway."

"So, Olivia, why is a nice, pretty girl like you working in sex crimes?" he asked but quickly apologized, not giving Olivia time to answer. "Sorry if I'm being nosy and prying. You don't really have to answer if you don't want." He did not sound nervous when apologizing but sincere.

"No, its okay," she assured him. "Well you see, my mother was raped and well, I was the child born because of the rape so I kind of always wanted to stop rapists from destroying a woman's life like that. And not just women, everyone. It's a stressful and incredibly difficult job but I enjoy the challenge. How about yourself?"

"My younger sister was raped," he told Olivia. "And since then, like you, I wanted to protect innocent people."

The conversation between them was comfortable and Olivia was glad she let him sit down. The feeling she got around him was alleviating and refreshing. It reminded her of times she had with Stabler when they talked for hours about anything and everything. The feeling made her feel like she was friends with Detective Armstrong despite the fact that the questions involved things most friends would know about her.

"So, I don't see a ring on your finger," he noted. "Have a boyfriend?"

Olivia laughed a short laugh. "No I unfortunately don't. Most of them never work because my job. Some are either way too interested in it that it scares me or they are way too scared of me because it's my job. I've kind of stopped with love for a bit."

"You can never really stop with love," he said to her. "It follows everyone. Especially the good looking ones." He winked at her. That was another trait he had similar to Stabler. Both made her feel cared for. "Well then, cheers to us single people," he said. "I'd love to toast with a bottle of champagne but I unfortunately have none."

Olivia placed her finger on another trait he had relating to Stabler. Both men could have her forget about all her stress that was currently bothering her. She almost completely forgot that Joseph Steele has claimed he was her father today.

**Olivia's Apartment**

**May 8th, 2006**

**1:44 am**

Unfortunately, that night, Olivia could not get the words of Joseph Steele out of her head and she kept thinking about what he had said. She still did not believe a word of it and she was sure she never would. For a moment though, she thought of the possibility of it being true. Maybe her father was not a rapist as her mother said. Maybe her mother divorced her husband and lied to protect her from him. But why would she? He was from a rich family and he probably could have supported her. She shoved the thoughts out of her mind. Joseph Steele was a liar.

The bed creaked as Olivia turned and twisted striving to find a comfortable position. She attempted to stop her mind from racing but she could not. If she did not believe what he was saying then why could she not get it off her mind?

**Special Victims Unit**

**10:23 am**

Later on that morning, Joseph Steele was still fresh in her mind and it did not seem like he was going away. It also did not help that the DNA results did not come back yet leaving Olivia with basically nothing to do besides sit at her desk.

As more people became involved in their own work around the precinct and Olivia was left alone for a while she moved the mouse of her computer to stop its screen saver. Her desktop came into view.

What Olivia had known about her mother rape claim was that she never found out who it was that raped her. Joseph Steele's word did not fit into what her mother had told her. The way he talked about it, it seemed as though he knew her mother personally and if he indeed raped her, he cared enough to know if he had a daughter. The next thing Olivia knew, she was searching on her computer for her mother's rape claim. Why she second guessed the truth behind her mother's story, she really did not know.

Numerous results came up but as time progressed Olivia found nothing relating to her mother. This though, was not proof that Joseph Steele or her mother was lying nor telling the truth. It was possible that her mother just never went to the police after being raped. Olivia knew deep down though, that possibility was unlikely.

Olivia closed the search window and even though she found nothing gave more of a reason to believe Joseph Steele, she still thought his claim was unimaginable.

**Anne's Pastries and Coffee House**

**12:03 am**

**May 9th, 2006**

After another sleepless night and finding boredom at the precinct, Olivia made her way to her favorite Coffee House for a brief visit to Pattie and to grab some lunch. She went alone.

Olivia entered the Coffee House on a beautiful afternoon and was surprised to find it nearly full of customers. Unfortunately, Olivia found out that news of Kurt Steele's arrest had spread through the New York Times and was on every television station that had at least two minute news segment. The small television, which was never turned on, was showing a news station covering the rape claim and numerous eyes were watching it. Olivia could only imagine the number of people across America who were watching the same thing. Kurt Steele was shown on the front page of every paper she saw in there. Olivia also unfortunately discovered there that Alexa Stewart's name had some how found its way to the press.

Olivia's favorite place soon turned into the most uncomfortable place she could ever be. She contemplated exiting the coffee house but that was when Pattie saw her and greeted her with a smile. Olivia could not just leave. She sat herself down at a stool and Pattie came up to her.

"So, was this that rape case?" asked Pattie who clearly was not enjoying all this chat about rape.

"Yeah and unfortunately for the poor victim, the perp's a television star," answered Olivia.

Pattie shook her head. "It's been like this all morning. People come in with news and papers, a group of them leaves and then another group comes in talking about the same thing. I've heard a number of stories. The only reason why I have the television on is because well, its bringing in customers and this may sound terrible but I need the money."

"I understand," said Olivia.

"So, are you going to stay for something or would you like to leave?" asked Pattie with consideration. She knew Olivia was not enjoying all this and she was not going to have her stay to keep her company if she did not want to be there.

Olivia knew though, that she was going to face a lot of this in the upcoming week so she decided to stay. "I'll have something to eat. A coffee please and one of those apple pastries."

"Alright," Pattie grinned and walked off.

"A young girl, who's name is Alexa Stewart, has gone to police claiming she was a victim of rape. Her rapist? None other than the popular, secret agent actor Kurt Steele," Olivia heard a female news reporter say on the television. "Kurt Steele claims the charge is preposterous and he says quote, 'The girl is claiming I raped her because I'm an easy target. She wants the attention and the only way to get noticed is to say that a successful, well known star raped her. I would never take advantage of a woman and especially a high school girl.' Alexa Stewart is claiming that he raped her at a party which Steele attended because his younger cousin was the host. A court date has not been scheduled and Donald Cragen, captain of the Special Victims Unit has no released a statement."

"Overwhelmed?" said a voice, startling Olivia. She turned and saw that Joseph Steele was sitting next to her. She became enraged but kept her anger concealed.

"What do you want?" asked Olivia.

"I want to tell you the truth," he said to her.

"I know the truth and I believe every word my mother said to me," Olivia told him. "You don't need to tell me anything."

"And what did your mother tell you?" he asked.

"I thought you knew the truth," said Olivia.

"Will you listen if I tell you my side of the story then? You don't have to believe me, you don't have to think it's the truth. I just want you to listen to me."

Olivia did not say anything. She stared at him. There was a part of her that wanted to hear what he had to say. This feeling of suspense and questioning was sudden and she did not understand why she was feeling it. Without Olivia answering, Joseph Steele began speaking.

"I met your mother in high school," he began. "We were lab partners in Biology, she was a sophomore and I was a junior. After almost a year of being friends we began dating. When I was a senior and she was a junior we were incredibly deep in love. We were so dependent on each other. Then, one night we had sex but this time your mother wanted it to be unprotected. I thought it was a bad idea but she told me she was going to take pills afterwards. So, we did it. I forget how many months afterward, but she told me one night on the phone that she missed her period and she began to worry. You mother then discovered she was pregnant. Her parents, your grandparents, were furious with her and then she blamed and took it out on me. Then one night, your grandfather came to me and said that he wanted me to marry my daughter so his grandchild wouldn't be out of wedlock. It was a shotgun wedding, if you will. My parents were furious with me about the whole thing but they understood where your grandfather was coming from so I told him that I would. But, we soon found out your mother did not want to marry me. She blamed me for taking her high school years away and I remember her...screaming at me, telling me I was a monster. She began yelling louder and calling me a rapist and she said if she was going to be forced to marry me she was going to kill our child and herself. I didn't want that to happen so I stayed away from her. She told her friends that I had raped her and the rumor circulated through the school. Your mother gave birth to you and then managed to finish high school. After you were born I asked if I could see you but she said to stay away from you. I tried to send money to help support you and I was perfectly willing to do so because my family had a lot of money but your mother refused to accept it. She didn't want anything to do with me. Your grandparents secretly sent pictures of you and wrote letters about you. They told me about the first day you walked, your first word, everything. They told me your name. But, unfortunately, they died and I lost all contact with you. Then a few years ago I found your mother's obituary and all it said about you was that she left one daughter behind. But then when I heard your name was Olivia Benson that afternoon in the precinct I felt as though it was a dream, it couldn't be true. My daughter was standing in front of me. I wanted to hug you but I couldn't and I wanted to tell you who I was. I knew ahead of time though, that you wouldn't believe me."

"You were right," said Olivia. "I didn't believe you and I'm sorry, but I still don't." The words were sent right through the old man. He looked stunned and was speechless. "My mother told me that my father was a rapist and she did not know who he was and she never saw his face. And I still believe her."

Pattie now walked over with a coffee in a Styrofoam cup and Olivia's apple pastry.

"Thanks Pattie," said Olivia. "I have to head back to the precinct now. I'll stop by sometime later." Olivia got up with her food and drink and left the coffee house. She was not heading back to the precinct. She was heading for Alexa Stewart's house to see how she was coping with being on television. Olivia already predicted she needed comfort.

Joseph Steele sat there and watched her exit. He had a short temper but he managed to control his anger.

"Would you like anything, sir?" asked the woman who Olivia called 'Pattie'.

"No thank you," he answered.

He stared at pictures of his son on the covers of newspapers and spotted him several times talking with reporters on the television about the rape claim.

Joseph was determined to get Olivia to believe him. He needed to help his son. He did not think that she was going to believe him when he told the story. As he told it though, he thought he was grabbing hold of her but it seemed as though he did not capture her at all with her last words she said to him. Joseph Steele would not just give up, though. He had another idea to get Olivia to believe him. His chances, he knew, were slim but this idea had a great likelihood to get her to accept him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Stewart Residence**

**108 Todd Drive**

**12:33 pm**

**May 9th, 2006**

Olivia was shocked to find the number of reporters standing outside the Stewart's residence. Olivia stepped out of her car and saw that there were at least twenty reporters surrounding the house. Along with reporters were young teens with signs. Some of the signs said offensive things and made it clear that they were fans of Kurt Steele's.

Olivia pushed her way through the reporters and ripped out signs from people's hands as she flashed her badge and told them she could arrest them for trespassing. This threat was able to send off several of the Kurt Steele fans.

Reporters ran up to Olivia and bombarded her with questions.

"Detective do you think Alexa Stewart was raped?"

"Do you believe Kurt Steele took advantage of this young girl?"

"Are you a fan of Kurt Steele's television show?"

"Is Alexa doing this for the attention?"

"Why would a famous star rape a child?"

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Could we have a word with Alexa?"

Olivia ignored the microphones coming at her face and the desperate reporters and made her way to the front door. The reporters gathered around behind her in hopes of catching a glimpse of the girl. Olivia rang the doorbell and after he pushed curtains aside to look through the window, Mr. Stewart opened the door and let Olivia in and quickly shut it but managed to hear brief words from the reporters.

"Mr. Stewart..."

"Where's Alexa?"

"Do you..."

"I am terrible sorry for this happening" said Olivia as she door shut and Mr. Stewart locked it.

"Don't be. We knew something like this was going to happen," said Mr. Stewart.

"I just came by to see how Alexa was doing," said Olivia.

Mr. Stewart walked toward the steps and Olivia followed.

"She's taking it better than I expected," Mr. Stewart told Olivia. "But she obviously does not want this attention." He began walking up the stairs and Olivia followed behind him. "We refuse to talk with any reporters."

"Good," said Olivia. They reached the second floor and Olivia followed Mr. Stewart to Alexa's bedroom. The door was open and inside Alexa was sitting on her bed drawing in a sketchbook. She looked up and gave Olivia was grin.

"Hey," she greeted as she closed her sketchbook.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Olivia.

"I'm doing alright," she responded. Mr. Stewart left the hallway and headed back downstairs. "At first when I saw all the reporters I was scared but now I'm okay. I'm ignoring them."

"You should continue doing that," said Olivia.

"I really don't want to be on TV," Alexa explained. "I briefly watched the news and they showed my school picture from this year."

"Don't watch the news," Olivia suggested.

"Did the DNA results come back?" asked Alexa.

"Not yet but they will soon," said Olivia. "What were you drawing?"

"I can't tell you," said Alexa. "I don't show anyone my sketches when they're still in progress. When it's done, I'll show you."

"Alright, I'd love to see it," Olivia told her. Olivia heard a ringing and realized her phone was going off. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She answered it.

"Detective Benson," she said.

"I was just given word that the DNA results are in," she heard Stabler's voice say through the phone. "Warner's bringing it to the precinct."

"I'll be there soon," said Olivia, her heart skipping a beat. If Warner was showing up herself to the precinct, there was most likely a match. Olivia hung up. "The results came in."

"What did they say?" asked Alexa.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to go find out," said Olivia standing. "Once I know, I'll call you."

**Special Victims Unit**

**12:49 pm**

Olivia basically ran into the precinct with her heart thudding in her throat. She had been passionate about several cases before and this was one of those cases. She wanted to help Alexa all she could. Olivia found Stabler waiting for her with his arms folded, leading against the desk.

"Took you long enough," he said. The two walked down a hall into a room which was the precinct's miniature lab. M.E. Warner was already inside with Captain Cragen.

"Is it a match?" asked Olivia right away.

"It was his semen on the sheets and it was his pubic hair," Warner told them as she placed transparent pictures up against lights and showed the detectives. "He did have sex with her."

"Alright then, let's get him," said Olivia, turning around and heading for the door.

"But there's something else," Warner told the group, causing Olivia to stop just before she grabbed hold of the knob. "There was also another male pubic hair I found after looking at her clothes again just to make sure I got everything. I tested it to see if it belonged to Kurt Steele. When I did, it wasn't a match. After double checking the rape kit, I found out that Kurt Steele isn't the only one who had sex with Alexa that night."

"What?" asked Olivia, shocked.

"She had sex with two different men that night," said Warner. "There were two different semen from two different men and there were two different pubic hairs." Olivia's excitement in arresting Kurt Steele died down. Her heart sunk and she felt like a dozen bricks had been thrown on top of her. Alexa had lied about what had happened. Olivia had trusted her and now she completely lost faith.

"I'll call Casey," Cragen said in an attempt to settle down the shock and confusion. "Elliot, you'll get Kurt Steele and Olivia I want you to bring in Alexa. There's something she's not telling us."

Cragen exited the room first, followed by Stabler. Olivia stood staring for a bit as M.E. Warner watched her.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

"I was doing everything I could for her," said Olivia. "I trusted her word and I believed her. Now I'm not sure if I can anymore."

"She may have a reason for not telling us who else she had sex with," said Warner. "Maybe she's trying to protect someone."

"I don't care," said Olivia. "She should have said something." Olivia burst out of the room. She was filled with some anger and she felt betrayed. She exited the precinct and headed for her car. Alexa was hiding something and Olivia was going to get her to explain herself.

**Author's End Note: **I apologize for not updating as frequently as usual. I was away on vacation again, hahaha. This chapter was just suppose to be a short jumpstart to a whole mesh of events that are to come. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Stewart Residence**

**108 Todd Drive**

**1:03 pm**

**May 9th, 2006**

Olivia found that the reporters had left the Stewart Residence. She also discovered that the Stewart's car was not in the drive way as it was before. Olivia approached the front entrance and violently knocked on the door. If Alexa was not at home she was not going to be happy. She tapped her foot rapidly against the concrete steps.

About thirty seconds passed before Olivia impatiently knocked again on the white door. She attempted to glance in the windows but the shades were still pulled over to cover the interior of the home. Another thirty seconds passed and the door flew open.

Alexa stood there slightly confused.

"Hi Olivia," she greeted.

"We got the test results," said Olivia. She didn't bother to sweeten her tone. She stepped inside and shut the door.

"It said he did it, right?" asked Alexa.

"Of course. Why would it say anything else?"

"I don't know. Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be arresting him?"

"My partner's doing that. I came here to ask you something."

"What is it?" Alexa fidgeted with her hair and twisted it around a finger.

"Like I said, we found Kurt Steele's seamen and pubic hair but we also found something else."

"What was it?" She bit the bottom of her lip now.

"There were two different seamen fluids and two different pubic hairs on your clothes and on those sheets."

"What?"

"Alexa, did you have sex with another man that same night?"

"NO! Why would I do that? I'm not like that!"

"Alexa there's clear evidence of it. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't have sex with two men!"

"Did another man rape you?"

"No!"

"Then why was there two different DNA samples?"

"I don't know!"

"WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?"

"NOTHING!" She backed away and began crying. The sobs filled the foyer and they echoed off the walls.

"Alexa, I want to help but you can't hid things from me. You need to tell me who the other man was. If you don't tell me, Kurt Steele might not have to pay for the crime he committed."

"I can't," she muttered through her whimpers.

"Yes you can. The quicker you tell me who it was the quicker this will all be over with."

"You weren't suppose to find out."

"I'm sorry that this is causing you pain but you can't hide something like that forever."

Alexa took in a breath and glanced away from Olivia. "Joseph Stewart isn't my real father."

**Tri-Valley Hotel**

**3347 Wall Street**

**Apartment 13F**

**1:06 pm**

Stabler knocked several times before shoulder thrusting the door open of apartment 13F, the current residence of Kurt Steele.

"Kurt!" he called through the penthouse apartment but no response came. Fin was behind Stabler. They began checking the rooms but found no one.

"You hear that?" asked Fin. Stabler quieted down and listened. He then heard the faint sound of music up above.

"Upstairs." Stabler lead the way to the stairs with Fin following. As they made their way to the second floor of the apartment the music became more audible. The soon traced the song and it was coming from and closed door. Stabler grabbed hold of the door and swung it open.

The shocked eyes of Kurt Steele was the first thing Stabler noticed. The next was the atmosphere of the room. It smelled of sweat and body heat. The windows were steaming and the shades were pulled over and the lights were dimmed.

Kurt Steele lay underneath the covers with a young red headed girl.

"What the f..." said the red head.

"Please tell me you have close on," said Fin to Kurt Steele.

Kurt reached over the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on underneath the covers. He stepped out of the bed.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Kurt Steele," said Stabler taking out the handcuffs. "You are under arrest for the rape of Alexa Stewart."

"Are you kidding me!" the red headed girl screeched. "Why would he rape anyone?"

"Miss please," said Fin.

"Don't miss please me," she snapped, stepping out of bed completely naked. "You got some real nerve coming in here and arresting my boyfriend while he's having sex with me."

"Sorry," said Stabler sarcastically. "Next time, we'll wait until you're done."

**Special Victims Unit**

**1:33 pm**

Stabler threw open the door of the interrogation room shocking Kurt Steele who sat in a chair with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. He sat up straight as Stabler entered to try and show toughness.

"So why'd you do it?" asked Stabler. "Huh? Why did you rape a innocent high school girl?"

"I didn't rape her," he said.

"Well you sure as hell had sex with her. You denied that last time."

"I'm not talking until my lawyer gets here."

"Did you enjoying doing it? Did it give you some sort of ego boost?" Stabler leaned against the table and put his face up close to Kurt's so that their noses were nearly touching. "Did you feel like a man when you forced her to have sex?"

Kurt spat in his face, landing perfectly on his forehead. Stabler looked as though he wanted to smack him as hard as possible until he bled but he somehow composed himself. It was a good thing too for Gregory Hallworth, Kurt's attorney walked in.

Stabler wiped the spit off his forehead and turned to see Hallworth.

"I'd like to talk with my client," he stated. "Alone."

Stabler gave Hallworth a long stare before exiting the room and slamming the door. Outside, Casey Novak stood there.

"Please tell me we have a chance to get this guy," he said.

"I can't say anything as of now," Casey noted. "I mean, now that we have evidence that there is another DNA sample it's going to be hard to make Alexa as innocent as she claims. Not only that, but Hallworth is incredibly quick on his feet."

"Has Olivia gotten back yet?" asked Stabler.

"I don't think so."

Stabler put his hands on his hips, frustrated. Everything was scattered and disorganized it left his head spinning. He felt overwhelmed and he felt as though he should take a day off. It was possible but the chances were still slim and he wouldn't leave Olivia to a case by herself. If only she wouldn't distance herself so much. She had been doing it recently.

As he thought about her, she approached him and Casey as if she could read his thoughts.

"What happened?" asked Stabler to her.

"A lot," said Olivia. Cragen followed behind her and once he caught up Olivia began talking. "It turns out, Joseph Steele isn't Alexa's real father. He's her step father of almost five years. She said that he had raped her when she got home...while the mother was sleeping."

Casey rubbed her temples. "Is she here now?"

"Down two rooms," said Olivia.

"Where's the step father?"

"She says she doesn't know. He left after all the reporters left the house."

"I can't believe this," muttered Stabler.

"The worst thing is," added Olivia, "he did it just before I came over and just before he left. She says he started doing it when she entered high school."

"We need to find her father-stepfather," said Cragen, correcting himself.

"I already left him a message saying we need to ask him a few questions and Alexa left a note saying she had to go to the precinct," told Olivia.

"Alright," said Cragen. "Let's focus on one problem at once, alright? Our first priority is to get an indictment on Kurt Steele."

"That may be hard until we are able to match Joseph Steele's DNA with the new DNA found," said Casey. "Or else they're going to say Alexa was just begging for sex that night."

"Even though there are bruises on her?" asked Olivia.

"Kurt will argue that she likes it rough," muttered Casey disgustedly.

"What if Alexa is just running us in circles?" suggested Stabler. "What if she had sex with Kurt and her step-father? What if she wasn't raped at all?"

"Well both acts are statutory rapes at their least," said Casey. "Even if she did consent they still need to be charged."

"I just think we're making this out bigger than it should be," said Stabler.

"Well of course it's going to be big," said Olivia. "She's claiming she was raped by a television star."

"All I'm saying is I don't want all this work to amount to nothing," Stabler said.

"Well why don't you avoid that by not bothering with this case," snapped Olivia beginning to fume. What bothered her was that he may be right. All her struggles and help she gave for Alexa, if it was a waste it only put her in a bigger mess. This case brought her to a man claiming he was her father. Maybe this was fate, she thought. Maybe she was suppose to meet her father.

"Because you can't handle this by yourself," argued Stabler, anger arising.

"Oh, really?"

"You're a mess Olivia. You're stressing over this."

"I'm just doing my job."

"You need a break."

"I don't need a break."

"Alright, that's enough!" interjected Cragen. "I don't want to hear a word from either of you right now. Olivia call Alexa's mom and see if she might know where her husband is."

"Her mother isn't answering her phone and her work said she left an hour ago," said Olivia.

"Well then, we're just going to have to wait. When they finally let you in I want Casey and Elliot questioning Kurt Steele. Olivia you just wait for the parents." He walked off to his office and Olivia made her way to her desk. She felt like flipping it over but restrained herself from it.

She felt Stabler's eyes on her from across the precinct. She refused to look at them, to see if they were eyes of sorrow or just more anger. She feared the outcome of their argument. She in fact always got scared after they argued. It wasn't long until a warm tear streamed down her cheek to her chin. Could Stabler see it? She felt his eyes leave her and she looked up to him. His back was turned now, looking inside the interrogation room with Casey a couple of feet away. Why did it have to come to this so many times? Every time she needed him she always pushed him away. She was over her head, he was right.

It was not long until Casey and Stabler were allowed in the room. Casey sat herself down across from Hallworth and Kurt Steele. Stabler leaned against the wall behind Casey with his arms crossed.

"So Casey," began Hallworth, "what makes you think that my client raped this, Alexa Stewart."

"From the fact that there are bruises on her thighs and multiple other places on her body," said Casey.

"But aren't there two DNA samples?" asked Hallworth. "What makes you think that my client gave those bruises and not the other man she had sex with?"

"This is statutory rape at its least," said Casey.

"So charge me with that," said Kurt.

Casey turned to Kurt with a look of loathing."No," she snapped. "You know why, Kurt? Because I believe you have nothing better to do then to rape poor innocent little girls because you feel like a man when you do that. Because you are disgusting and need the boost of testosterone."

Kurt Steele leaped up out of his seat and flipped over the table, throwing it aside. He went straight for Casey, putting his hand around her throat. Stabler quickly moved from his position and grabbed Kurt's arm. Stabler unlatched Kurt's hand from Casey's throat and took both arms and put them behind Kurt's back. He locked them with his so Kurt could not free his arms. Stabler shoved his chest against the wall. Kurt attempted to fight back contorting and trying to kick him but Stabler's brawny arms were locked tight.

"Kurt, who the hell do you think you are?" barked Hallworth. "Let go of him, detective." Stabler did not obey. "Let go of him!" As his voice reached a louder decibel, Stabler released his lock and stepped away. "My client and I are leaving."

"We'll be seeing you soon," said Casey. Hallworth exited with Kurt Steele, holding his arm as if he was a child.

"You okay?" asked Stabler to Casey.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm getting an indictment."

"Good."


End file.
